Trouble
by PaperWhispersintheDark
Summary: Three years on the run, and trouble has found them again. And this time they're running harder then ever before but with problems hitting Chloe from left, right and centre the question is will she break? Some characters from Kelley's other series include.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, so okay this is my first fanfiction. Not sure how good it is, characters may be a lil' OC, I need to reread the series again but anyhoo, if you do like it, and think it's not completely hopeless and want to read more, R&R._

_*To my deepest disappointment and regret, I must say I do not own "The Darkest Powers" or its characters. That privilege belongs exclusively to Kelley Armstrong. Now if you excuse me I believe some chocolate is in order to soothe my heartbreak.*_

_

* * *

_

Ugh. I flipped over, squinting at the flashing luminous numbers on the clock. Five twenty, brilliant. Why was I up? Uh oh. I launched out of the bed, tripping over the duvet as I throw myself into the bathroom.

After about ten minutes of seeing my dinner for the second time in twenty four hours. I rested my forehead against the cool tiles on the floor. Well, I guess we now know that Simon's cooking was a no, no.

"Chloe?" Derek stood at the door his hair sleep ruffled, his eyes blinking sleepily as they adjusted to the strong light. "You okay?" I groaned and sat up. "Just toss out whatever's left of Simon's sushi, the stuffs toxic."

He nodded silently from the door, "Do you want something to drink?" he asked his eyes roving over me, examining me, making sure I wasn't about to keel over on him suddenly.

"That would be nice, thanks" When he left I shut the door behind him and grabbed my toiletry kit and scrubbed and gargled until all I could possibly taste was the burning mintiness of my mouth wash.

When I left the bathroom Derek was laid on top of the covers, book in hand, a glass of water resting on the bed side table, I gulped it down gratefully before crawling into bed beside him.

"Better?" he asked as he replaced the book on it's self on the night stand and pulled me closer to him. "Much" I cuddled up against him pulling the duvet up to my chin. The warm sheets and Derek's always toasty temperature was a nice contrast to the bitter cold early morning air that had seeped into the room over night.

"Did you toss out the left overs yet?"

"Yeah, it's gone." He murmured into my hair. "Hey, you ate the stuff too. How come you've hadn't got a nice view of the inside of our toilet yet?" he chuckled his lips trailing from my hair to shoulder planting tender kisses up my through and across the curve of my jawbone.

"Ahh, well you see that's one of the handy things about being a werewolf, stomach of steel." His warm breath tickled my skin causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Hmmm...Well that's completely unfair." My voice came out as a husky gasp.

I turned myself around so that I was now straddling his lap; I kissed him teasingly, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. He shifted uncomfortably beneath me and cleared his throat a little. "Completely unfair." He agreed, a finger slipping under the strap of my camisole. "I take it we're staying in this morning?"

I slight smile tugged at the corner of my lips that I quickly smothered. "Well, I guess if you don't want to..." I said pushing myself off him and pretending to get attempt to get out of bed, only to have his hands grab my waist and pulled me back on him, flipping me over so that now he was on top.

"I never said that." He growled.

"Good." I smiled before his lips met mine again.

* * *

A soft kiss on my forehead woke me, I lay there for a few seconds longer hearing the apartment door close softly before propping myself up. The alarm clock beside me read half three beside it replacing the empty glass of water from earlier this morning was a steaming cup of coffee, a note was caught underneath.

"_Chloe, gone with dad to see a contact. I'll be back before six. If you're still feeling sick tell Lauren. Love you. D" _

I stretched luxuriously, before swinging out of bed, pulling on jeans and a tee shirt and grabbing the coffee as I headed out the bedroom door.

It was scarcely furnished, besides what had come with it, there were just miscellaneous items we had picked up over the passed three years, photos tucked at odd angles on the mirror, some books of Derek's strewn around the room at odd intervals, Tori's old laptop and the occasional knickknack strewn in for good measure.

I drained my mug and dropped it into the sink, poking my head into Tori's room on the way out and as expected found it empty. She'd be at work around about now, grabbing my keys and my mobile I headed out.

Tori had got a job at the cafe across the street, not exactly the most glamorous place or even the cleanest, but then again this wasn't exactly the most glamorous or cleanest neighbourhood and as far as Tori was concerned it paid.

I was half way down the hall when I heard Simon calling, "Hey, Chloe wait up." I turned around to see him jogging to catch up with me.

"Where you going?"

"Did Derek ask you to baby sit me?" Simon eyes widened in mock innocence and hurt.

"Do you think the only reason I would hang out with my bestest best friend, is because my brother asked me to?" His arm draped around my shoulders as he led me down the stairs.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Chloe, your lack of faith in me hurts me."

"I'm sure your ego can handle it." I smiled, smacking him across the chest.

The cafe almost when we came in besides for a lone man sitting in the corner, reading a newspaper. Tori was leaning against the counter looking thoroughly bored, as a guy smiled lazily at her attempting to flirt.

As soon as she saw us, you could see the obvious relief on her face; I bit back a laugh as she practically ran to us.

"Oh thank god," she muttered as she reached us.

"I'm sorry Tori. Chloe, I think we have interrupted something. Maybe, we should come back some other time?" The sheer look of panic that crossed Tori's face for a second was hilarious, I snorted.

Simon raised an eyebrow at me. "Very attractive, if I may say so myself."

"Oh, shut up." Smacking him across the chest for the second time that day.

"Ouch, this is abusive!" Tori burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You whine like a girl!" she snorted

"An attractive girl" he winked.

A buzzing in my pocket distracted me from the bickering; I flipped out my phone, Derek. Fear flooded through me. Something was wrong it was barley half four, he wouldn't call this early.

"Chloe" his voice came out as a growl. I could barley hear him over the background noise. "Get out of there."

"D-Derek what's going on?"

"Derek, behind you." Kit's voice came faintly over the phone.

"Chloe listen to me, get Tori, Lauren and Simon and run. Now. They'll be there soon. It was a trap." A shot went of in the distance, Derek grunted in pain. Oh dear, God. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening.

His breathe was broken and ragged over the phone, "Shit," he groaned. "Chloe, go. They found us. Run." The phone suddenly went dead.

The phone slipped from my fingers, my heart beat was the only thing I could hear, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Chloe?" Tori gently shook me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"D-Derek," I choked out. Snapping out of my paralysis, my eyes were drawn across the street was a white van had just pulled up right in front of our building, five men getting out.

"Run."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, Okay I didn't expect the response I got for the last chapter. Seriously it was amazing, got me working on this straight away. But I did realise that a thing or two wasn't just clear enough. I think I was thinking about what I was writing and not writing about what I was thinking, if that makes sense. Sometimes I find that I'm away with the fairies when I write, writing one thing but my mind on the plot ahead. So apologies for any mistakes. So to clear things up; its set three years after "The Reckoning" and as for Tori and Simon and the whole sibling aspect, I think yes, I'll mention it soon. I wasn't sure at the start and I didn't want to put too much info in the first chapter. There was a review or two that when I read it I had to stick my fingers in my ears and go "LALALA". I'm sorry, I'll invest in flame retardant suit._

_*Kelly Armstrong owns "The Darkest Powers" trilogy and all it's characters*_

* * *

"Chloe," Simon grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him. "What happened?" My breath came out in ragged gasps, I felt as if I'd been punched in stomach.

"We need to get out of here. Now." An icy coldness spread through me and settle in the pit of my stomach, as my eyes were brought back to the van with the blacked out windows. I could see the men across the street signalling, four headed up into the building the fifth was strolling in our direction.

"Tori, is there a service door?" My voice was barley above a whisper. She nodded curtly, glancing quickly at the man as he approached, pulling off her apron she flipped open the counter, ushering us into the cramped storage room and out the service door that acted as the emergency exit as well. It would only be a matter of seconds before he followed.

The service door led out into a small side alley, the putrid, sickly sweet smell of decay and rot filled the air. Somewhere above a radio was blaring, a small stream of bright, mid-day sun shone brightly down casting impenetrable shadows.

Simon pulled us back deeper into the shadows; we had barley got into place when the door opened the man stepped through, a metal barrel of a shot gun grinning wickedly in the bright light. He swore, pulling out the walkie talky strapped to the belt of his jeans.

"They're not here." The crackle of white noise issued from the speech, a muffled voice came over just loud enough for us to hear. "No, there still there. They haven't been seen around front." The man grunted, squinting into the shadows. "I'll check it out and be back up."

He slipped the walkie talky back into place, cautiously pivoting, searching the shadows. He froze, Simon walked out, hands raised in a binding spell. The man's eyes grew wide, his lips twitched in anger.

"How long can you hold it?"

Simon grunted, "Not long."

Tori then with a flick of her wrist sent the man slamming into the brick wall with a crack. I rushed over fingers checking for a pulse, faint but there.

Simon flinched at the sound but made no comment, picking up the gun from where it had dropped he tossed it to me.

"You'll need that." I nodded, examining the gun. "Just point and shot."

"Tori, c-could you go g-get the car? D-don't go out the alley way." My voice shook as I tossed her the keys. "Go back out through the cafe. M-meet us at the s-side door of the building. If we're not there in ten minutes go." She gripped the keys tightly in her hands, her eyes searching my face, before turning quickly on her heel

The walkie talky went off, white noise crackling once more, the muffled voice coming over the speaker again. "Apartment one is empty. All moving in on two."

Realisation hit me like a brick wall, catching my breath. Aunt Lauren.

My feet pounded the pavement, as I burst out on to the street. Arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me back into the shadows. Simon held me tight as I struggled against him, a small whimper of pain bubbling from my lips. It was a few seconds before the blind panic faded and I realised that Simon was talking.

"Chloe, wait." I stopped, limp in his arms. My head spun, a sudden sense of vertigo.

"Chloe, give me a minute. Okay? Can I let go now?" I nodded mutely. He let go and I slumped against the wall, the hand gun held loosely in my hand. He closed his eyes, his lips moving silently in incantation. "There's only one. I don't know if this will work at a distance." He muttered more to himself then me. He lifted his arms again in a binding spell, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Okay," his teeth gritted "Let's go." We hurried across the street my legs stumbling to keep up. Simon stopped at the van, his hair now hung in blond strands as sweat clung to his forehead, struggling to keep the binding spell in place.

I danced on the spot, all too aware that every moment I spent here took Aunt Lauren one more step into danger. "Go, get Lauren. You see someone shoot. Okay? Run. If you're not back in five..." he didn't finish it, he didn't have to.

I ran, slamming the building door open with a bang. My footsteps resounding through the building, muffled slightly when I'd reached the first floor and old, worn carpet. Blood pounding in my ears, I couldn't think.

I slowed down only as I reached the fourth floor, taking each turn slower. Gun poised at the ready, if I could actually shot somebody if I had to was another question. My breath came in short, shallow bursts, a stitch burnt in my side, begging for attention.

4a, 4b, 4c, I stopped, pressing myself hard against the wall. Lowered, angry voices drifted softly from around the corner.

"Where do you think they've gone?" The soft, sound of something heavy been dragged into the apartment, followed by a grunt.

"I don't know, they're gone. What do I care. I've done my job."

"Mr. won't be happy about this..."

"Chloe," I turned quickly to see Aunt Lauren standing in the shadows on the top of the stairs, gesturing madly for me to hurry. A smile split my face as I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. For a second I completely forgot about what was just ten foot behind me, so relieved that she was okay.

"Aunt Lauren..." my voice barely more then a breath. "Chloe, come on. We have hurry." Her eyes were trained behind me, she was ghost pale, blinking back tears and she met my eyes. A watery smile lighting up her face.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She started down the stairs, I stumbled down after her.

"Tori has the car down stairs," she nodded mutely, her eyes frantically looking behind us.

We had reached the front door of building, from here I could see the Simon's back. Aunt Lauren stopped poised in the centre of the hall.

"Kit had a plan for this," her voice was so low I had to strain to hear it. "There's a name and an address scribbled on the first aid box. Go there." She took a deep shuddering breath in. "There's some money in the front, not a lot but enough to keep you going."

I didn't understand.

"Chloe?" I turned around to see Simon standing in the door way. "Where's Lauren?"

My brow pulled down in confusion. "She's..."

Silent tears streaked down Aunt Lauren's face. "I'm so sorry Chloe. So sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry." Simon swore behind me.

And then I saw it, peeking out from under her bangs, a bloody crater. The world spun, vertigo crashing down on top of me. All I could do was shake my head, it wasn't possible. No, no. Aunt Lauren stood in the centre of the hall, sobs raking through her, her hand pressed against her mouth, the bloody crater in the centre of her forehead. "Goodbye,"

The world felt like it was crashing down around me, distantly I was aware that Simon was leading me out and a few seconds later a cool stream of air, lifting the damp hair off my cheeks and the soft comfort of a car seat and mostly Derek's smell, of must, soap and peppermint. My hands clawed desperately at the source fabric coming away in my hands. His jumper.

And then the tears came, fast and furious, violent sobs shaking me to my very core until the sweet relief of exhaustion swept over me pulling me under into a world of bloody craters and green eyes.

* * *

_Thoughts on who the contact is? A Cortez maybe? And other aspects?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_*"The Darkest Powers" are owned by Kelley Armstrong but borrowed by her fans on occasion to feed their guilty pleasures*_

_This is well, just one of those chapters where nothing really happens but you need to put it in to get from point A to B, sadly. Had a bit of trouble writing it but anyhoo it's up._

_

* * *

_

Weak, muted sunshine streamed through the curtains, casting the room in semi darkness. My head pounded and my raw cheek burned against the rough motel sheets. I couldn't breathe it felt like a weight was resting on my chest, crushing my heart and smothering the air from my lungs.

Yesterday replaying in my mind; every image, every word, every thought, over and over again in agonising detail.

Gone. She was gone, simply gone. Aunt Lauren on the stairs stood vivid in my mind, as if the image was tattooed behind my eyelids, her hands clasped tightly against her lips, the tears streaming down her face and the bloody hole in the centre of her forehead, a stark contract to the paper white of her skin. It didn't matter if my eyes were open or closed it was still there, haunting both my waking and sleeping moments.

It had been too easy, a small part of that had known it at the time, known that she shouldn't have gotten away, known that she wouldn't have been only a few feet away, known that the soft sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor of the apartment had been

And Derek, oh god, my breath hitched. Was he even alive? Would I ever see him again? I didn't know, I just didn't know. My heart bet painfully against my ribs. No, no, that wasn't even a possibility. I couldn't let myself think about it, he was alive. Injured? Yes. But he was alive.

He had to be, he and Kit had a plan, they would find us, we just had to wait. They would find us, I had to trust that, trust that Derek would come back, trust that he was okay, trust that Kit was okay, trust that it would get better.

With that conviction, I wobbly pushed myself up into a sitting position my arms shook in protest after a long time of unuse. I needed to move, to do something, to distract myself. Suddenly after hours of catatonic, self-pitying behaviour I couldn't take it any more.

I padded across the room my legs felt a bit shaky as I grabbed my rucksack from the bottom of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, careful not to wake up Simon or Tori.

Stripping of my clothes I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water unknot my sore muscles. I carefully kept my mind blank, focusing on the heat of the water on my skin and rinsing the cheap shampoo out from my hair.

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel of the rack, roughly drying myself before pulling on my spare clothes out of the rucksack. Grabbing toiletry kit I turned to the mirror, the deep circles that hung under my eyes stood out against the server pallor of my skin.

My hair which had over the past few months reverted back to it original blond hung just past my shoulder, longer and paler then it had been a life time ago. When the world was a far simpler place and my biggest worry was passing Spanish.

I sighed, pulling my wet hair back into a braid and quickly running a brush over my teeth. Before shoving everything back into my rucksack and hefting it on to my shoulders and left the bathroom. Marginally refreshed but my mind numb.

Tori and Simon where still asleep, Simon was haphazardly sprawled over the pull out couch and Tori hadn't seemed to move at all. I shook Simon gently, he stirred, blinking bleary eyed. "We should go soon." He nodded, sitting up running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded mutely, walking to the window and pulling the blinds back, letting some light enter the room, but it did very little. Rain poured down solemnly outside, the clouds over head a dark steel grey and the blurry shapes pines blocking the view of the reception.

I heard him sigh and the couch springs groaning as he got up, the bathroom door closing quietly behind him. Tori mumbled something, as she woke groggily wiping sleep and left over mascara from her eyes.

"We're going, yeah?" Her voice low, eyes fixed on the carpet in front of her. Grabbing a hair band from beside the bed she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, soon." My fingers fumbled with the strap on my rucksack as I tried to tighten it.

"Do- do you think Derek and Kit are...?" My fingers froze over the clasped, as I struggled in a breath. "T-they f-f-fine."My tongue tripping over the words, I straightened and cleared my throat. "I'm sure of it."

Silence filled the room, Tori fiddled with her own bag, pulling out three granola bars, throwing one to me, I hadn't realised just how hungry I was until just now.

Simon took that moment to come out of the bathroom, catching the granola that Tori tossed him.

"We need a plan."

"I know," my voice was barley above a whisper. "A-aunt L-l-Lauren said...that...that K-Kit had a plan." I closed my eyes, letting the fresh pain of the memory wash over me.

"Simon, where's the first aid kit?"

* * *

_Hi people,_

_Okay, so what do you think? Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and what not, it's two in the morning here. Thanks for all the reviews again, seriously. They're amazing. I laughed so hard when I read one on the bus I think the women beside me got a bit freaked out. I'm glad no one hated me for killing off Aunt Lauren._

_Emmmm... I think I wasn't clear again in the chapter, whoops, again sorry, okay I meant at the end was does anyone have any thoughts on who is at the address. There was some serious thought put into one review, and it was seriously amazing. I was thinking of bringing in some of Kelley Armstrong's other characters. Well, not thinking decided but thoughts are appreciated. _

_I'm going to be a bit slow putting up the next few chapters. I've some serious tests coming up and need to cram three years worth of stuff into the next four days, bad planning but it can't be helped now._

_I.N.O xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_*"The Darkest Powers" are owned by Kelley Armstrong but borrowed by her fans on occasion to feed their guilty pleasures*_

_R&R_

_This is rushed and a little bit short, sorry, I'm so tired so there will be many mistakes my sleep deprived brain has missed. So forgive me for my slightly OCC characters and grievous mistakes._

_This chapter and story is dedicated to my friend Nell, miss you. English isn't the same without you._

* * *

The wipers flicked frantically across the windscreen, barley clearing it in time for the next sheet of rain. Squinting in front of me I could make out a sign proclaiming "Welcome to Portland". We had been on the road for almost ten hours straight, all of which I had drove.

Simon and Tori had argued about it at first but Tori had let it drop when she realised I wasn't going to give in. Simon on the other hand hadn't fully conceded defeat, still offering to take over for me every hour or so.

I glanced quickly across at Simon dozing beside me; the road map perched precariously on his lap. Something he didn't seem to grasp was that at this moment I needed a distraction.

Something to do, anything to keep my mind occupied. The down side to driving is that it left you to much time to think, and every now and then my mind would prod and pick at the memories like a cut, wanting to see if it still hurt, at those moments I would turn up the radio and focus on the lyrics of what ever song was playing, clawing to keep my mind out of the abyss that waited.

Behind me the soft rhythmic tapping of Tori fingers on the keyboard of her notebook and the occasional muttered complaint on reception and memory space breaking the silence under the constant drone of the radio.

She had spent the last few hours, wiping the hard drive of her laptop in the apartment and downloading Kit's research to the notebook, hoping to rid all memory of evidence, before, she hoped, they searched it, hope being the word of choice.

Simon stirred beside me, the road map falling to the floor with a soft plop. He heaved a sigh and sat up, running a hand over his face.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost," I strained my eyes against the darkness outside. The clock on the dashboard read five o'clock but the lack of sun made it seem closer to eight.

"Are we in the right place?"

I had begun to wonder that myself, the quite suburbia and Taco Bells had given way to Marina warehouses. Graffiti was scrawled across the buildings and bright shards of glass littered the street.

"Chloe, pull over for a second and we'll double check the address" Nodding, I stopped the car, the wheels gently crackling over debris as I slid up against the side walk. Simon placed the abandoned road map on his knee once more. Twisting awkwardly against his seatbelt, he grabbed the first aid kit Tori handed him, placing it gently on his other knee and flipped opened the lid.

On the underside of the cover read: LUCAS CORTEZ, 111 SW 5th AVENUE, MARINA DRIVE, PORTLAND

Simon bent over the map, his face pinched in concentration. "I don't see why it-

"Wait" Tori stretched through the front and twisted the volume up on the radio.

"The body of 42 year old Lauren Fellows was found today in an apartment in Salt Lake City. She had been last seen getting into her car on the 15th of June 2008 outside her place of residence, her niece Chloe Saunders went missing from a group home a few days later. Police are not treating the death as suspicious but asks for any information on a girl in her late teens with blond hair. That's all for now, we'll be back again at six."

I hit the radio and pushed the door open, vomiting violently on to the pavement. The rain had slowed down to a fine chilling mist; small droplets clung to my hair and jumper. I was shaking as I got back into the car. Tori silently handed me a bottle of lukewarm water from under the seat. I gulped it down, grateful to rid my mouth of the bitter, gritty residue left behind.

"Are you okay?" Simon's concern was mirrored on Tori's face. I closed my eyes and nodded mutely. Silence filled the car for a few minutes, before Tori said quietly,

"Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations, looks like we found him." I followed where Tori was staring at, an inconspicuous building the only difference from it and its neighbour was a small plaque beside the door and an intercom watched by a CCT camera.

Simon stepped out off the car, leading the way across the road to the door. Tori and I followed the cold September air that I hadn't noticed before chilling me. He hesitated for a moment before pressing down quickly on the buzzer and taking a step back.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A clear, voice chirped over

"Hi. We're looking for Lucas Cortez. Would you know if he was in?"

"Have you an appointment?"

"No, but it's urgent. Would you please tell him that Kit Bae sent us?"

"I don't think-"the voice wavered with uncertainty.

"It's of the utmost importance and we'd be very grateful if you would."

"Give me a moment."

Simon shift from one foot to another, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Chloe maybe you should stay in the car."

I blinked, "I'm going in with you."

Tori looked down the street not meeting my eye.

"Chloe, maybe Simon's right."

Annoyance flashed through me, "Do you really think if this was a trap that I would be safer on my own in the car?"

Simon sighed. "Chloe-"

"No, I'm going."

Suddenly the chirpy voice from the intercom spoke, "Mr Cortez will see you now."

The buzzer went off, and I pushed the door open, not waiting to see if Tori or Simon followed.

* * *

_Some of you might know my friend Nell a.k.a xxNellyxx and her fanfictions "Choices" and "The Finding" sadly she is no longer writing fanfiction for personal reasons and I've missed her since she moved, she is one of the reasons I started writing fanfiction. We were discussing a few months ago about connections between Kelley Armstrong's two series and we came up with a theory that she was planning to use in later chapters in Choices, but since then she gave my her permission to use it here in Troubles. So I've dedicated this chapter, and well this story to her. _

_I'm Irish, so the addresses and the time in would take to get from Utah to Oregon might be wrong, and since my friend won't give me back my Industrial Magic or Waking the Witch (two of many) books there probably is a mistake with the office. Sorry, if there is a mistake please tell me._

___And remember the plot and characters will unfold with time, I'm not going to dump all my eggs in one basket and throw it over the bridge, so patience. :)_

_Inspiration for a Chlerek Valentine One-shot hit me but frustratingly I can't write it until the midterm. *facepalm* So I'll be posting it a week late, but I will write it._

___I.N.O xxx_

_And if you've question or if you like it, review. It's amazing to get. I get a little paranoid on occasion that everyone is simply too polite to say it sucks._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

_*"The Darkest Powers" are owned by Kelley Armstrong but borrowed by her fans on occasion to feed their guilty pleasures*_

_Review please!_

_

* * *

_

"Chloe, wait up." A hand grabbed my arm, Simon pulled me back around. "Simon, please." My eyes silently begged him. Not to leave me alone, not to make me wait. His eye brows puckering in concern as he scanned my face, searching for the evidence of a break down coming on. I shot Tori a glance only to find her doing the same. I flinched, I needed to get a grip, the concern evident in both of their face told me that I had been worse then I had thought. That needed to stop.

Simon sighed in defeat and released me. "Fine, but me and Tori are going first." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Derek would kill me, if he knew I was letting you come with us."

Tori snorted, brushing past us, leaving us to trailed behind up after her, carpet muffling our footsteps.

At the top a pair of double doors, Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations was frosted onto the clear glass. Behind a desk sat a plump, women in her early sixties, I guessed. With that much make up it was hard to tell. Her eyes were fixed on us, curiosity evident in her stare.

"I give her sixty seconds" Tori said under her breath. "Before the interrogation begins."

"Bet you a fiver." Simon muttered pushing open the doors. "Deal."

"Mr. Cortez will be down in a minute." The women chirped her eyes never leaving with us; we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, the shift uncomfortably. "If you don't mind me asking," she said in voice that screamed that she really didn't care if we minded or not. Tori's face lit up in a triumphant smile, shotting a smug look at Simon.

"What brings you here?" her voice lowered as she shook her head, "you're awfully young." She looked at me with what I imagined she thought was a look of concern that only succeeded in making herself go cross-eyed.

"Why pet, you must be still be in high school,"

A blush spread across my face competing with the shade of the red apples artistically arranged on the desk. "She's nineteen" Tori's voice was glacial, the woman's bright pink lips pursed into a hard line, all but disappearing.

"Tina?" A door to the side of the desk stood open, a man stood there surveying us with a polite expression his sharp eyes pausing on each of us in turn, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his curly brown hair sticking up in a place or two as if he kept running a hand through it. "Is Savannah back yet?"

"No, Lucas. I don't know where she is. Now you know that I'm always free to sit in like now for when that child is gallivanting off around the place, it's no wonder you have so few clients." Lucas just smiled absently his eyes trained on us. "I'm sure Savannah will be back momentarily, I sent her to pick up some forms for the council from the house." Tina sniffed in distain as if she thought that it was the best idea to thrust this girl Savannah with something that important.

"Now, if you would follow me we'll talk in my office." He held open the door for us nodding politely as we passed him. Taking the lead he brought us to a rather simple office, a desk taking upmost of the space. I could see Tori's eyes widen a fraction as she took in the state of the art computer that took up residence on the edge of the edge.

A small bunch of daisies sat in a crystal vase on the desk, someone's idea to spruce up the space, but beside that it was remarkably bare, very... my mind searched for a word to describe it... efficient.

He held out a hand to two seats in front of the desk and waited until Tori and I were seated before taking his own, Simon stood behind us, a protective hand on the back of each chair. "Kit Bae, it's been a long time since I heard that name." A tired smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"I take it your his son," his eye's met Simon's, it wasn't so much a question then a statement. Simon nodded sharply, "You look just like him at that age."

Silence filled the room; Lucas opened his mouth and then closed it on the verge of saying something but thinking better of it. "How do you know Kit?" Tori's voice broke the heavy silence like a gun shot. He sighed, leaning forward in his seat resting the tips of his fingers against one another on the edge of the desk.

His eyes flicked back to Simon, "What has your father told you of me?"

Simon shrugged, "Nothing."

"And he sent you here?"

"Not personally, you where the last resorts contact."

"And if you don't mind me asking what you know of your grandparents?"

Simon paused, perplexed by the questions. "They're dead."

Lucas nodded as if he expected these answers, "Kit is a smart man he knew what he was doing sixteen years ago. But since your here without him, I take it that your in trouble and knowing Kit I doubt it's anything small?" The smile returned, this time a flash of teeth accompanying it.

Simon just nodded sharply in reply. Lucas examined us again, "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter," He took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now, where to start. That's the question."

"The start is the usual place." The sarcasm dripping off Tori's voice.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Lucas's lips twitched in amusement. "Kit's father and mine were," he paused searching for a suitable word. "Business associates. So we where grouped together at functions. Kit had the habit of getting into trouble for the right reasons, and dragging me along with him." His eyes twinkled with amusement, remembering past mischief but suddenly face became serious.

"What do you know of Cabals?" Tori and I shrugged; I vaguely remembered hearing that word before.

Simon's brows furrowed in concentration. "It's made up of four families, and is pretty much a swanky version of the mafia." Cortez gazed gravely at Simon. "And could you name those four families?" Simon nodded, "Boyd, Nast, and..." he trailed off his eyes widening in realisation. "Cortez"

In barley a blink of the eye, Tori jumped to her feet, bright sparks leaping from her finger tips.

Simon grabbed me, almost pulling me off my chair and pushed me behind him. Lucas hadn't moved, calmly watching us. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd get someone to that that for you." Tori sneered, strands of her hair rising off her head waving dangerously, like a snake about to strike.

"If I meant to hurt you or was sending for someone to get you, wouldn't you think I would have by now? You've been here almost forty minutes plenty of time for me to do something. Kit knew and if he thought I was a threat he wouldn't have sent you to me. You need my help and I am offering it to you."

"I think we've seen enough 'help'" Tori spat the word. "From Cabals with the Edison Group thank you very much."

It was Lucas' turn now to look confused. "The Edison Group?"

"Don't play dumb-"Simon laid a hand on Tori's shoulder, pulling it back suddenly as a spark hit him. And then it struck me where I had heard the word 'Cabals' from.

"The St. Clouds," my voice barley a whisper."Tori," my voice a little louder. "It was the St. Clouds."

She snorted in reply. "Cortez, St. Cloud, all the same."

"The St. Clouds are running the Edison Group?" Something seemed to have clicked into place for Lucas as realisation dawned on his face.

"Tori stop." Simon raised his hands toward Tori careful to not touch her. "Stop okay; relax for a second until we sort this out. Something's not right."

When he was sure that she had calmed down enough so that she wasn't about to shot a bolt at Lucas, he turned back to him his voice a few degrees lower then it had been before.

"Finish explaining."

Lucas just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair; shock clear on his face and from my impression shocking him was a hard thing to do.

Just then the door opened and a woman in about her late twenties bustled in, long curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, rebellious curls framing her face. "Lucas, have you seen- Oh!" Her green eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realised anyone was here.

"It's okay Paige, this is..." Lucas paused realising he didn't know our names. Silence filled the room; Paige shot Lucas a concerned glance. I shook my head and held out my hand, what could it hurt if we were in trouble, which I doubt we were, it couldn't do any harm at this point. "I'm Chloe,"

Paige hesitantly shook mine, "Chloe, nice to meet you. I'm Paige, but not much point in saying that now is there?" A smile lit up her face. Simon seemed snap back to himself and shook her hand next. "I'm Simon and that's my" he pause and swallowed before continuing "sister, Tori." That shocked what ever was left of Tori's anger. In the past two and a half years since Kit had told them the truth they had never once referred to themselves as siblings or related, in fact you would barely call them friends at points.

"Nice to meet you to Tori." Paige just smiled but didn't offer her hand to Tori, a wise move. Silence returned to the room, Lucas cleared his throat. "Paige could you get some tea please." Paige frowned, shotting a questioning glance at Lucas but he simply shook his head. She nodded, closing the door behind her.

"I would appreciate if you would let me tell Paige about the Edison Group." Lucas' voice was quite and contained.

We just nodded taking back up our seats, my mind spun in confusion of the past few minutes from how it went from calm to hostile and back just as quick.

Lucas cleared his voice again, "I meant what I said earlier about the fact that you need help and that I'm offering to help you. I owe Kit, though he probably wouldn't see it as that, but I do." He paused, "Where are you staying?"

"No where, we where going to head to a motel."

Lucas just shook his head, "No Cabal or Cabal employee would risk threatening a fellow Cable," a rueful smile spread across his face. "Even a reject like me, it would be better if you stayed with us for the time being. Until the council and the Pack has been contacted."

A grimace past over his face at the next thought, "And my father will need to know this as well." he sighed and stood up. "Please make yourself comfortable Paige will be back in a minute and we'll finish discussing the details." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," A laugh escaped my lips.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you liked it, I had some trouble writing this chapter but on the upside it's twice the length of my normal chapters. I apologize for any mistakes and if characters are OOC, please tell me if they are I would appreciate it, I've been staring at the computer screen so long my mind has turned to mush. On the upside I did get three other upcoming chapters started and I still have my belated valentine one-shot that I may use in something else since it's so late. For all who don't know Paige, Lucas ect. are from Kelley Armstrong's other series "Women of the Otherworld" a recommendation for any who have not had the pleasure of reading it. I changed my pen name for those who didn't notice, I was writing an English essay and was like you know what I like description. Thank you to all those who reviewed it's brilliant to get feed back, so many people have read the chapters and/or added them and I really appreciate those who take the few minutes to write a review, it shows me that this doesn't suck and that means alot to me. So just thanks __ Oh and I've a poll on my profile. Wow, this is long! I'll stop... now..._

_~PaperWhispers~ _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

_*"The Darkest Powers" are owned by Kelley Armstrong but borrowed by her fans on occasion to feed their guilty pleasures*_

_I've a poll up on my profile on a major sub-plot that I'm just iffy about, so if you would be so kind as to vote and let me know I would seriously appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

"Do we thrust them?"

Simon sighed, leaning back heavily against the desk, running a hand over his face revealing dark circles I hadn't noticed before.

"I don't see any other way. Dad sent us here for a reason."

Tori's lips pinched. "He also sent us to Andrew's and that didn't turn out exactly peachy." He flinched. "And have we forgotten the fact that he's a Cabal! Maybe you hit head hard or something because you do remember that they are responsible for this. For all of this-"

"I know," he slammed his hand down on the table, knocking some pens on to the ground. He heaved a sigh and bent down to pick them up.

"We need to thrust someone."

"Not these-"

"Then who, Tori? Do you think we can keep running? We can't, Chloe's face will be on every television screen by now and Dad and Derek are..." He stopping, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"How long do you think it will take them to find us? A year? A month, maybe? They will find us, Tori. They always do." His voice had dropped to barley a whisper.

Tori looked over at me expectantly.

"I think," I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping I wouldn't end up regretting my words. "Simon's right. They are the best chance we have."

Tori stared riveted at the floor, her knuckles white against the wooded armrests.

Paige opened the door tea in hand, her gaze considerably more wary then it had been. Lucas had told her. She placed the tray on the desk and started rearranging the daisies, shotting side glances at us.

"Thank you," She straightened, turning her full attention to us, inspecting us with an uncomfortable scrutiny.

"You're serious about the Edison Group."

"Well, it's not exactly a funny subject." The corner of Paige's lips tweaked slightly, she tilted her head thoughtfully taking us in.

"You're a Sorcerer." Fixing Simon with a measured gaze. "And you're a..." she trailed off, her brow puckering as she surveyed Tori.

She snorted. "Witch."

Paige arched her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't comment. Her eye's drifted to me, settling on the pendant that hung by a ribbon around my neck.

"Necromancer?" she said more to herself then us. She stepped closer to me, her eyes fixed on the pendant. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was about to ask something but thought better of it.

She shook her head straightening, crossing her arms leaning back against the desk. "How do you even know about the Edison Group?"

Simon shot me a look; I bit my lip searching for a way to phrase it.

"I-I'm not sure h-how really to explain it." I stammered. Tori sighed, pushing herself up from the seat and strolled towards the door.

"Tori stop." Simon was half way out of his seat to stop her.

She snorted. "Relax. I'll be back in a minute." And with a flick of her wrist she opened the door and left.

~oOo~

The notebook rested open on the desk along with the occasional click signalling Paige moving down the screen, her face expressionless. The silence was deafening after a few agonising minutes she leaned back into the seat, exhaling heavily. Resting her head on a hand perched against the arm rest she closed her eyes.

"Had we any idea. Any clue that..." She trailed off, opening her eyes taking us in with new eyes. A pained expression fixed on her face. "Your part of that," her face crumpled in distaste as she spat the word. "Project." We didn't reply, we didn't need to.

"Terminated" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Killed, just like that." She slowly shook her head looking thoroughly sick.

"I didn't know... We thought it was over."

"I'm sorry." My voice was low, barley louder then her whisper. I felt heat rush to my face as the words escaped my lips. Her gaze snapped to me. "Why should you be sorry?" She sat up straight in the chair, regaining her composure, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Ten years ago, we had a run in with them. They had set up a base and had been..." she paused, pursing her lips. "Experimenting on different supernatural races. Savannah's mother and my own had been" She took a deep breath in, pausing again as she forced the words out "terminated before the base was destroyed. We had thought after that..." That it was over.

She cleared her throat standing, picking up the tray of cold untouched tea and tucking the notebook snugly under one arm. "Come on, there's no point waiting around here. Lucas will be awhile."

Simon frowned. "Why?"

A smile spread across her face as if she found the whole thing very amusing. "He's on the phone to Benicio. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have the pleasure of meeting him." A small chuckle escaped as she crossed the room and opened the door.

The tray resting on her hip, she jerked her head in the direction of the door. "Come on, if you give me an hour to finish some stuff up, I'll grab Savannah and we'll head to the house."

I stood up glances side ways at Tori and Simon, who followed suit. Paige led us back down the way we had come back to the reception. The only difference from before was the girl lounging behind the desk, her dark denim clad legs perched on top of the counter. An apple from the display rested in her palm, a considerable bite missing from it. Her jet black hair hung over her shoulder falling to her waist, defining her sharp features, cool icy blue eyes scanned us, taking every inch of us in from where we stood. A lazy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pressed the apple to her lips taking another bite.

"Hey roomies,"

This I took was Savannah.

* * *

_A/N: Hi, I know this is short and boring drabble that sadly must be filled in and I had planned on a 3000 word chapter that shall have to be broken but I thought I had better put it up because I won't be able to put up anything until next weekend at the earliest. Sorry, on the plus I've a good bit of the done and there is just seven more exams and then the mocks are over, gone, vamoosed and I'm free, free as a bird until June when the real thing begins and the panic and procrastination starts all over again. The joy, that thought brings. I find I'm dragging through these chapters no action, no fluff just boring but important (why must this always be the case?) information, I have written most of the 'good' chapters so *fingers crossed* I can get them up very soon. And remember review please! I'm very self conscious of the characters and the writing in general so any advice and criticism is welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**

_*"The Darkest Powers" are owned by Kelley Armstrong but borrowed by her fans on occasion to feed their guilty pleasures*_

_Please remember to R&R! And just a reminder of the poll on my profile, if you want to have a say I'd check that out and remember it closes on the 8th._

* * *

My head was pounding. A dull ache throbbed in my side making me aware of the cold hard surface I was leaning against and the cuffs that chaffed at my wrists and ankles. My mouth was parched and my tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of my mouth, every muscle in my body ached.

The metallic scent of blood hit me followed by the subtler sweet scent of decay and rot. Where was I? After a second of thought the memories came flooding back.

~o.O.o~

My fingers drummed against the cement pillar. He was late. I glanced back at dad who hadn't moved from his seat on the bench, his eyes fixed on the far end of the parking lot. I clenched my fists scraping the knuckles over the rough surface. The shade from the over head canopy was a welcome relief from the lingering summer heat, a cool breeze stirred the bits of rubbish between the legs of bench.

Ten minutes, we would wait ten more minutes. I let my eyes wander. The scent of stale alcohol hung heavy in the humid air, music blared from the open window of a car as it sped past. I turned and sat down beside dad, kicking an empty beer bottle into a corner. I exhaled heavily and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable and failing.

"Derek?" Dad raised an eyebrow. I shrugged in reply, absently scratching my arm as the muscle rippled. I needed to change, probably shouldn't have put it off so long but there wasn't much point in regretting it now. I'd take a drive with Chloe when I got home. The corner of my mouth lifted slightly at the thought.

The scent hit me, of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, I wrinkled my nose in disgust looking up seeing a man strolling towards us. The first button of his white shirt undone, greasy clumps of dark hair parted in the centre hung past his ears, a little gold hoop winking in the sun. He was maybe, five foot five at a push. Dad stiffened beside me. So this was the guy.

The man's hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, his shoulders hunched as he lazily crossed the lot. As he came closer I caught a whiff of the sour scent of sweat, of fear. Not unusual when you're dealing with underground rats, the St. Clouds weren't people you crossed.

He stopped just outside the shade of the over head canopy, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he took in dad.

"Christopher long time no see." His eyes met mine and the smile faded slightly. "And is that werewolf muscle you got there?" He whistled softly through his teeth, running his eyes over me and chuckled nervously. "Handy stuff that." Dad's eyes narrowed but he gave a tight smile in return. My jaw clenched, I rolled my shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Steven."

Steven slump down on a picnic bench, crossing his legs. His eyes darting side to side as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of his shirt and with a quick click of his fingers kindled a small flame. Half-demon then.

He took a slow drag, his eyes train on the road. Dad cleared his throat trying to get back his attention.

"You said you had information?"

His eyes snapped back to us, his brow raised. "Did I? Ahh, yes. Now I remember." He chuckled again taking a second long drag. "Well you see Kit... I can call you Kit right? Christopher just seems awkward." He dropped the butt, crushing it with the toe of his boot.

"I'll call you Kit." He leaned forward resting his elbows against his knees.

"You see Kit, they ain't happy with you." He shook his head, sadly, his eyes darting towards road. "Not happy at all."

I followed his gaze to a silver SUV that had just pulled in across the parking lot, the windows blacked out. It was a trap. I kept my gaze on it my ears pricked for the slightest sound.

"What do you mean, Steven?" Dad's voice had lost all pretences of friendliness as he spotted the SUV that had come to a stop relatively close to us.

Jonathan leaned back. "You play a good game, Kit." A smile slowly crept across his face. "But the old man wants a talk and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Wasn't particularly happy with you giving us the slip last time either, come to think of it. Pretty family you got though, mind if we give them a visit? I've got a friend who interesting in playing with the pretty little blond,"

My lip lifted in a snarl, the wood began to splinter under my fingers.

"You might know him-"

"Derek," Dad's voice cut through mildly. "If you wouldn't mind I think it's time to go."

I flicked a glance at Dad who simply nodded.

"Oh, no you don't-"

With a flick of his wrist dad sent the picnic table complete with Steven slamming into the SUV.

I leapt to my feet and barrelled down the street taking the first side street available.

My feet slammed against heated tarmac, throwing a glance over my shoulder assuring myself that dad was following. I ripped my phone from my jean pocket pounding in Chloe's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Chloe," I growled, I could feel my skin rippled as the Change started.

"D-Derek what's going on?" her voice panicked. The squeal of tires rounded the corner.

"Derek, behind you." Dad shouted a few foot behind me.

"Chloe listen to me, get Tori, Lauren and Simon and run. Now. They'll be there soon. It was a trap."

My breath became ragged as I fought off the Change. A shot sounded, a burning pain lit up my side like it was on fire. I grunted, stumbling with the force.

"Shit," I groaned. "Chloe, go. They found us. Run." I throw myself down a different street, cursing as the phone flew from my grasp smashing on the ground.

I smothered a cry as I felt my bones start realigning, bending and twisting at unnatural angles. A hand gripped my arm pulling me into one of the buildings.

I collapsed, spewing vomit across the floor. Hair burst through my skin and my nails raking against my skin struggling to remove pieces of clothing.

Over the past three years it hadn't gotten any easier, but I knew what to expect, so when my spine jack knifed I knew it wouldn't be long now.

With a final shudder it was over, I lay there for a moment taking evaluation of everything, the pain in my side hadn't lessened. I turned examining the wound, blood matted with fur making it difficult to see the damage. I puffed, licking away the blood. The pain was bearable, it was just a graze.

Dad was leaning panting against the wall, a quick look telling me he was uninjured. We where in what looked like a storage room, crates lay unopened stacked neatly against the walls. A thick layer of dust on every surface indicated that no one had been here in awhile. Outside the sound of heavy boots on pavement grow and ebbed as they passed by unaware. Dad let out a sigh, shotting a glance my way.

"You're hurt."

I shrugged. Dad closed his eyes.

Trotting up beside him I nudged his hand with my nose. We need to get out of here.

He met my eyes and smiled a small, tired smile. "I'm getting too old for this."

I huffed, walking to the door shotting dad a look. He gave a shaky chuckle and straightened, his face suddenly becoming grave and tired.

"Derek, I'm going out. If I hand myself in it should give you enough time to get out of here. Get to everyone, that's the best chance." A growl resounded through my chest.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Derek they're after me. Not you."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let him walk out there to commit suicide. The growl grew louder, ripping through the air.

"They need me, they can't hurt me. But they _will_kill you." His eyes pleaded me to understand but I didn't.

"Derek, please do this one thing for me. I swear it will be okay."

My gums lifted in a snarl. No.

His eyes hardened. "This is my choice, Derek. Please move aside."

I back right up against the door, blocking it.

"Derek, please." My resolve wavered for a second as a look of pure fear and desperation crossed his face. I slowly shook my head side to side. No.

He sighed, gripping his hair in frustration, raising his face to the ceiling. After a few seconds he looked back at me, dropping his hands limply at his side, the pain evident in his face.

"I'm sorry Derek." His hands moved quickly, confusion was soon replaced by anger as realisation hit me. I couldn't move. He seemed to collapse in on himself, he stumbled over kneeling in front of me.

"I'm sorry Derek. Forgive me." For a second he grabbed the ruff of my neck and buried his face against it. Rocking back on his heels he looked my in the eye, a sad smile tugging at the corner.

"Bye Derek." He stood I could feel a breeze ruffle the fur on my back as the door opened, he brushed past me the door closing softly behind him. I struggled against the binding spell but it stayed strong. After a minute I could hear shouts as they found him and a few minutes later the squeal of tires as they pulled off.

The spell broke and I stumbled, whipping around to the door I throw myself against it. It didn't budge. I needed hands, it would be slower but I was useless in here.

Focusing on the change back, I smothered a cry as the searing pain ripped through me, stronger then before. Waves of pain rolled over me.

My legs shook as I scrambled to my feet, searching for some usable piece of clothing, pulling on my jeans I spotted my shirt, ripped beyond use. It didn't matter. I could get another one.

I sprinted out the door my legs nearly giving way as the heat hit me. Stumbling I followed Dad's scent, masked almost completely by several others.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a flash of silver, blinding pain shot through my skull. My body hit the ground with a thud. Blinking I could make out two shapes standing over me. My head was throbbing, blood pooling beneath.

"Told you I hit him." A boot connected with the side of my ribs, digging into the bullet graze, slamming the breath from my lungs. Steven crouched down bending over me.

"What happened to daddy?" the toothy grin inches from my face, a bruise had begun to form on the side of his face. "Not so tough now, are we pretty boy?" His fist connected with the side of my face, snapping my head to the side. I coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Stop, he's useless dead," A growl built in my chest as I recognised the voice. Ramon stood directly above, leaning on an aluminium bat.

Steven tilted his head to the side, examining me. "I ain't gonna kill him," the toothy smile stretched further across his face. "But I'll have fun trying."

His fist connected with my cheek a second time and the world went black.

~o.O.o~

Light flooded the room, blinding me for a second until my eyes adjusted. The lock clicked and Steven strolled in, a Polaroid camera hung around his neck and a newspaper folded under his arm. His face had swollen up and turned a deep purple colour, his left eye was half closed and weeping. It looked painful, my mouth twitched in a smug smile.

His lips curled in pure hatred. "Think it's funny, huh? You're not looking so good yourself."

"What no reply? No questions? Ain't wondering why you're still alive?" I was, but I kept my mouth shut, schooling my face into a blank mask, letting my eyes wander taking in the room now that there was light. Water marks ran down the walls, rotting the plaster leaving gaping black holes.

There were no windows, fluorescent lights winking on the ceiling. The place was old, the only new thing being my chair that was bolted securely to the floor my ankles cuffed tightly against the front legs and my hands behind my back.

He scoffed, fiddling with the camera. "Your picture ain't gonna be pretty. And that's a pity. First impressions and all." He opened the newspaper and tossed it at my feet. My stomach dropped as I saw the front page. "Missing teen spotted" an old picture of Chloe smiled from the corner of the page. I struggled to make out the words upside-down.

_Missing teenager Chloe Saunders last seen on the 18th of June 2008 in Lyle House, a group home for mentally disturbed teens in Buffalo, New York, was spotted yesterday morning on CCTV in Salt Lake City after the body of Lauren Fellows, an aunt of missing of the teen, who went missing days before her niece, was found in an apartment on the west side. Police are not looking for any suspects in the death. The police have reopened the investigation and are urging anyone with information to contact them._

My eye's shot to the date, the third of October, today. Fear flooded through me. She was okay. She had to be okay. My heart hammered against my chest.

"Say Cheese!" I glanced up in time to catch the camera's flash.

Steven took the picture, running his eyes quickly over it taking it in as an artist would take in a masterpiece. "Beautiful. The Pack will be impressed with that."

He pinch my cheek, I flinched as he dug his fingers into the bruised flesh. "Well, ain't you the perfect little bargaining chip. You're gonna get me and Ramon out of a right little fix. Now, nap time I think."

A needle I hadn't notice before stabbing into me neck, I groaned in pain as the darkness claimed me again.

"Night, night Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

_**A/N: **Wow, I'm so failing geometry tomorrow! Lol... Well it was worth it. This has been bugging me for a while I wasn't planning on doing other POV's but people missed Derek and well so did I! And after a reviewer demanding I return him, here he is. Alive and relatively safe maybe not in the best of health but over all pretty darn good. I apologize if he's OOC, please tell me and I'll fix it. It's quite rushed so there is probably a few mistakes but that can't be helped. I'm very surprised that I got it up so soon, well maybe not, safe to say I'm getting a lot of C's. And thanks to SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva, SweetDreamzz3116, suzi 1811 and elizi02 for reviewing :) _

_~PaperWhispers~_


	8. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

I know I haven't updated in months and I'm so sorry about that. It's so embarrassing. It's been a down ward dominos spiral since my computer broke down after my exams. Which sucked since it took me ages to get it up again only to find all my files where gone. The next time I was back in the country and had time to sit down and write, I realised that I could not remember how I planned to finish it. At all, what so ever and no amount of brain racking got me anywhere. So I've decided to start up a new story, I will incorporate the same ideas but on a different plotline. Any points you particularly liked, feel free to notify me on and I'll see what I can do. I'm so sorry for those who were following this story but I feel that any ending I write now would be empty and rushed.

The first chapter of the new story should be out within the week under the title of "Binding".

I'm sorry.

-P.W.O.T.D.


End file.
